


Interest

by kickassanakin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: :), Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassanakin/pseuds/kickassanakin
Summary: You are a wandering priestess who stumbles across a particularly strange castle... and the demon inside is more than you've ever faced before.





	Interest

It’s been a long time since you felt a presence this powerful.

 

You’re a wandering priestess, and in traveling this densely-forested area, you happened upon a magnificent castle among the trees. But something was wrong with this castle… it was as if the very light of day had been sucked out. No birds chittered in the trees, no animals rustled in the undergrowth. There was a complete and total absence of natural sound, aside from the soft tinkling of bells from your staff. All that you noticed was the looming castle before you. It seemed to beckon you forward, into its mysterious depths.

 

You’re nothing if not professional. You decided to investigate.

 

Upon entering, you find none of the usual castle bustle – in fact, it seems as if the place is abandoned. But you still feel a dark presence, pulsing away deep inside, like a cursed heartbeat. You close your eyes and reach out with your spiritual energy to try and find the source.

 

Ah, you think you’ve got it. Under the castle, maybe?

 

You set off.

 

You look through the rooms for some kind of trap door that could lead you further down. As you search, you can’t help but notice the skeletons of demons and human alike, scattered throughout the halls. You would be lying if you said this didn’t excite you. You were scared, of that there was no doubt, but this was by far the most powerful demonic being you’d ever encountered. That in itself gave you a bit of a thrill.

 

You discover a thick purple miasma deeper within the castle, but it’s no matter for a priestess of your caliber. Purifying the noxious vapors is easy, and you continue on your way.

 

“I see you’ve entered my domain,” A voice calls out from nowhere and everywhere at once. “Welcome.”

 

You whip your staff into a defensive position and ignore the excited shiver that rolls down your spine. “Who’s there?”

 

“My miasma didn’t deter you?” The voice seemed… amused. “Interesting.”

 

You close your eyes and refocus your spiritual powers, hoping to pinpoint the location of this voice. The smooth, deep voice that reverberated through your entire body.

 

Ah! Though you are surrounded by darkness, it feels as if it coagulates in an area not much further away from you. You’re certain you’ll find the source if you keep looking.

 

“I’m here to exorcise you.” You announce this clearly as you walk forward with purpose. “Please stay where you are. I’ll be with you shortly.”

 

The being laughs. It’s a cruel laugh. You deny any hint of thought that it’s a bit appealing. “I see. Very well, priestess. Come for me.”

 

In the next room, where the darkness is at its darkest, you find a floorboard that doesn’t fit together with the rest. You pull it back to reveal the chamber you were looking for. Without a moment’s hesitation, you drop down into the bowels of the castle.

 

The belly of this beast is even more confusing and dimly-lit than the castle itself, but you rely on that tiny pin-prick of darkness, the bit that stands out from the rest of this overwhelming aura, and it leads you ever further into the depths.

 

Despite all of this, you don’t feel alone. It’s as if the presence you are searching for has been watching over you this whole time.

 

Finally, through even thicker miasma and confusing twisting tunnels, you find your way into a cavernous opening in the bedrock before you.

 

There stands the darkness. The being that you were looking for.

 

And, gods be damned… he’s beautiful.

 

As a principle, you don’t really consider the beauty of the demons you exterminate. But this one is impossible to ignore.

 

You step forward, forcing your legs not to shake. “Demon!”

 

“My name is Naraku.” He says, and his voice is even more hauntingly beautiful when he’s in the same room as you.

 

Naraku clearly can’t help but stare at you. His red eyes look up and down your body. He takes his time looking you over, and you feel a delicious thrill because of it.

 

“Your filthy body doesn’t interest me at all.” He says, before the miasma clogs up your throat and you fall to the ground.


End file.
